Norway to Die
Norway to Die is the tenth case in World Edition: The Mysteries Beneath by CoolCCMystery. It is also the second case in Northern Europe, taking place in Oslo, Norway. Plot When the team arrived in Norway, Alan told them that the agent would meet them in a local restaurant. When they arrived, they discovered a woman choking on her meal and dying of poisoning. The woman was named Lori Vinter and she was poisoned by strychnine in her dish. The autopsy had traces of mulled wine in the dish. Also after examining the dish, it was revealed to have piano cleaner on it to supposedly delay the effects of the poison but it failed. They talked to the victim's friend who said they were at the Opera House before coming to the restaurant. There they found the agent they were supposed to meet and related to the victim, a woman named Ingrid Vinter. At the conclusion of the chapter, Ingrid told them that there was riots in Trondheim. The route was apparently on the goverment of Norway and how Aleksander Nordskov, who was killed in the previous case, and Lori Vinter affected the riots against the government. This information would have to be investigated after Lori's murder though, so the player investigated the place of the riots. a cathedral and the restaurant where the victim was poisoned once again. A martini which the victim had ordered was found to have strychnine in it, also a substantial glop showed that the killer ate fondue. Later Nicky had brought a shock to the team as she had just discovered the victim was pregnant, concluding the chapter. Nicky said that the one who made the victim pregnant was Kasper Leonardsen. When they went to ask him about it, he had said he was shocked at first but he soon got used to being a father. They also found out that Ingrid was to erase the victim's memory of the ESA, her dealings with the government and her sister's relations with the ESA so she could live a new fresh life. After picking up the last evidences, they could arrest the killer. The killer was revealed to be Kasper Leonardsen. When the player came to arrest him, he kept refusing as he had lost his child. He had confirmed his actions to the heinous crime when the evidence was shown and the notary had confirmed by saying that the victim was a waste of time and space. The victim had caused the riots in Norway along with Aleksander Nordskov and he, under his joy of being a father, was really angry about the baby, he had the mind to remove Lori but he wanted it quick and painless so he picked strychnine and poisoned her to death. The judge was furious that Kasper had not taken just one but two lives and due to Kasper feeling no remorse for the murder, he sentenced the civil notary to life in prison. After the trial, it was discovered that Antonia had notes on Aleksander's actions in Norway and it was revealed that Aleksander had attempted to expose the ESA but it failed. So the citizens had thought that the government was going to be raising taxes and spying on them which caused the riots. A folder with Aleksander and Lori's names on them, plus a smudged name which they could not decode, was found to contain notes about the European Crusaders and SHADOW. The folders was very discreet and David said it would take weeks to decode all of it. They decided to investigate somewhere else. Ingrid told them that she saw the victim hide something in a box of clothing. They found a recording of Aaron Björn talking with Aleksander Nordskov, Lori Vinter and an unknown person. They asked Aaron about it and he said that the person was a Russian oil magnate named Oleg Kamarov who was in Sweden at the moment. With new leads, Ingrid wished the team good luck on their trip to Sweden. Victim *'Lori Vinter '(found poisoned in a restaurant) Murder Weapon *'Strychnine ' Killer *'Kasper Leonardsen' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mulled wine. *The suspect plays the piano. *The suspect eats fondue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mulled wine. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a rose. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mulled wine. *The suspect plays the piano. *The suspect eats fondue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mulled wine. *The suspect eats fondue. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a rose. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mulled wine. *The suspect plays the piano. *The suspect eats fondue. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a rose. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks mulled wine. *The killer plays the piano. *The killer eats fondue. *The killer's blood type is AB-. *The killer wears a rose. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Oslo Restaurant. (Clues: Victim's Body, Poisoned Dish, Victim's Purse, New Suspect: Antonia Björk) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mulled wine) * Analyze Poisoned Dish. (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the piano; Murder Weapon Confirmed) * Ask Antonia Björk about her friend's poisoning. (Result: New Crime Scene) * Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Business Card) * Examine Business Card. (Result: New Suspect: Frøya Dahl) * Ask Frøya Dahl about the victim's relations. * Investigate Oslo Opera House. (Clues: Victim's Bag) * Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: USB Key) * Examine USB Key. (Result: Unlocked USB Key) * Analyze USB Key. (12:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Ingrid Vinter) * Ask Ingrid Vinter about her sister's death and what she knows about the ESA. * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Nidaros Cathedral. (Clues: Briefcase, Book) * Examine Book. (Result: Book Reviews; New Suspect: Alfred Olsson) * Ask Alfred Olsson about the victim's book review. * Examine Briefcase. (Result: Folder) * Analyze Folder. (3:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Kasper Leonardsen) * Ask Kasper about the victim's work in the government. * Investigate Restaurant Table. (Clues: Martini, Napkin, Camera) * Examine Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) * Analyze Camera. (3:00:00) * Examine Napkin. (Result: Threat) * Confront Frøya about her threat. * Examine Martini. (Result: Unknown Glop) * Analyze Unknown Glop. (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats fondue) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Ask Kasper Leonardsen about the victim's pregnancy. * Investigate Cathedral Tower. (Clues: Shredded Paper, Case) * Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Photo) * Ask Alfred Olsson about his attack from the victim. * Examine Case. (Result: Message) * Ask Ingrid Vinter about erasing the victim of her memory. * Investigate Opera Stage. (Clues: Rat Poison Bottle, Cracked Dish) * Examine Cracked Dish. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (6:00:00; The killer's blood type is AB-) * Examine Rat Poison Bottle. (Result: Unknown Specks) * Analyze Unknown Specks. (12:00:00; The killer wears a rose) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Clash of the North II. (No stars) Clash of the North II - Hidden Secrets * See what Frøya wants. (Prerequisite: Unlock Clash of the North) * Investigate Opera Stage. (Clues: Broken Book) * Examine Broken Book. (Result: Restored Book) * Examine Restored Book. (Result: Signature) * Give the book back to Frøya. (Reward: 50 XP) * Talk to Alan Rask about investigating the victim's final actions. (Prerequisite: Unlock Clash of the North) * Investigate Restaurant. (Result: Victim's Workbag, Stained Page) * Examine Stained Page. (Result: Antonia's Notes about Aleksander's actions in Norway) * Ask Antonia about her notes on the victim. (Reward: Burger) * Examine Victim's Workbag. (Result: Folder) * Examine Folder. (Result: Name Revealed) * Analyze European Crusaders folder. (15:00:00) * See Ingrid Vinter about what she wants. (All tasks above must be completed) * Investigate Cathedral Tower. (Result: Box of Clothing) * Examine Box of Clothing. (Result: Recording) * Analyze Recording. (Result: Aaron Björn Located) * Go see Aaron Björn about the ESA and what to do next. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Thank Ingrid Vinter for her help. (Reward: Norwegian Knitted Sweater) * Move on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Northern Europe (Jordan)